Truth or Dare: KH Style
by kawaii-lil-azn-gurlz
Summary: It was just a normal boring day on Destiny Islands when...Bugs Bunny appeared? Then Kairi got this crazy idea to play Truth or Dare! What crazy things will happen? Read and find out!
1. What WAS That?

Disclaimer:

WolfOfDarkness: This is all **MY story!**

Silverswan96: *Smacks WoD*

WoD: Oh yeah…you…-_-

Ss96: *Glares evilly* Anyways…

WoD:  I - I mean - **WE own everything!  MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!**

Ss96: *Hits WoD with a carrot* NO!  The only thing we own is this carrot!

Bugs Bunny: *Appears out of nowhere* Hey that's mine! *Snatches carrot and walks away*

Ss96: Oh.

WoD: Aww…now we don't own anything!

Ss96: Wait!  There's hope!  We own the plot!

WoD: Oh yeah!  I own nothing except the plot!

Ss96: *Smacks WoD again*

WoD: That hurts you know! T.T

Ss99: *Glares*

WoD: Fine!  **WE own nothing but the plot.  Are you happy? T.T**

Ss96: Yep! ^_^

WoD: -_-0 Anyway…ENJOY!  Please R&R!  And please, NO FLAMES!  Constructive criticism is welcome though. ^_^

Ss96: *Draws back fancy red curtains that you see in those theatres which appeared out of nowhere*

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**_Chapter 1: What WAS That?_**

Random Voice: It was a normal day on Destiny Islands…

Sora: Yeah, right!

RV: Eh...almost normal…^_^0

Sora: WHO ARE YOU!

RV: BUGS BUNNY!  NOW SHUT UP! *Notices people staring at him* Eh…on with the story. ^_^0

Sora: I'm bored!

Riku: We know!  You said it five seconds ago!

Sora:  Well…it's true! ^_^

Riku: -_-0

Kairi: I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!

Sora: Get you off CAPS?

Kairi: NO!  WE CN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

*Lightning strikes* Bum…bum…bum…

KH Gang: *Looks around, shrugs*

Sora: What's Truth or Dare?

*Lightning Strikes* Bum…bum…bum…

KH Gang: *Looks around again*

Kairi: WHAT WAS THAT?

BB: What WAS that?  Find out in the next chapter of…Truth or Dare: KH Style!

Sora: *Starry eyed* Can I have your autograph?

BB: NO!

Sora: T.T Aww…ok…

WoD: Sorry it was short but heheheh…it's a cliffy! ^_^

Ss96: *Rolls eyes*

Both: See you later! ^_^


	2. Sound Effects Guys

WoD: Since the last chappie was so short, I-

Ss96: *Glares daggers at WoD*

WoD: Err…WE decided to update right away! ^_^0

Ss96: And if you're confused, Bugs Bunny is the narrator!

A Crowd that Magically Appeared: YAY!

WoD: Please R&R and no flames!

Disclaimer: I-WE don't own anything so…DON'T SUE!

ACTMA: YEAH!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**_Chapter 2: WHERE Do They Go?_**

BB: In the last epi-err-chapter of Truth or Dare: KH Style…Kairi was still on CAPS, Sora still doesn't know what Truth or Dare is.  *Lightning strikes* Bum…bum…bum…

And what IS that?  Find out this chapter!

WoD/Ss96: On with the sho-story!

Kairi: WHAT WAS THAT?

Riku/Sora: Dunno.

BB: For no apparent reason, Kairi looks to towards the sky and yells out…

Kairi: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

BB: Suddenly, everything became dark, the clouds parted, and an amazing light was shown from up above.

Sora (In awe): Are you GOD?

_"GOD": No._

Riku: Who are you then?

Mysterious Voice from Up Above: I'm…*pauses for dramatic effect*…the Sound Effects Guy!

Sora: *Gasp*

Kairi: WELL, COULD YOU STOP MAKING THOSE NOISES?

SEG: Nah, don't feel like it.

Riku: I'll give you five bucks.

SEG: Are you kidding?  I make more than that in an hour!

BB: Suddenly, the sound effects guy's boss falls from the sky…

SEGB: No, you don't.

SEG: Yes, I do.

SEGB: You do?  Well, okay! *Dives into the ocean and swims away*

Riku: Fine.  I'll give you twenty bucks!

SEG: Deal! *Runs off with twenty bucks*

Kairi: OKAY!  BACK TO THE GAME!

Sora: I STILL don't know how to play.

Riku: *Whacks Sora on the head with a playboy magazine* Maybe she was about to tell us! -_-0

Sora: I knew that!  I was just testing you

Riku/Kairi: *Facefault*

Riku: Okay…

Kairi: OKAY!  HERE'S HOW YOU PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

*Lightning strikes* Bum…bum…bum…

KH Gang: *Looks around, yet again*

Kairi: I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF THAT GUY!

BB: Somewhere in a land far beyond your imagination…  
SEG: I'M RICH!  I'M RICH!

BB: Back on Destiny Islands…

Sora: Hmm…

Kairi: HEY YOU UP THERE!  WHO ARE YOU?

BB: Suddenly, everything became dark, the clouds parted, and an amazing light was shown from up above.  It was…*pauses for dramatic effect*…the Runner-Up Sound Effects Guy!

Kairi: COULD **_YOU_** STOP?!

RUSEG: Nah, don't feel like it.

Riku: I'll give you ten bucks.

RUSEG: But you gave the other guy twenty! T.T

Riku: How did you know that?

RUSEG: Sound Effects Guy Network.

Sora: o_O

Kairi: o_O

Riku: o_O…okay…Fine!  I'll give you twenty-five!

RUSEG: Uh, no.

Riku: grr…fine!  Thirty!

RUSEG: OKAY! ^-_______________________-^ *runs off*

Kairi: K…ANYWAYS…ON WITH THE GAME!

BB: That's all for now!  Will Sora EVER learn how to play?  Will Kairi EVER get off CAPS?  WHERE do the Sound Effects Guys run off to?  And…WHERE the HECK did Riku get that Playboy Magazine?  Find out in the next edition of…Truth or Dare: KH Style!

* * *

WoD: That's all folks! ...for now.

Ss96: Tune in next time!


End file.
